Black toujours pur
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Lo Black es algo que se lleva en la sangre, se quiera o no. Ellos también lo llevan, a pesar de ser tan dispares entre sí. La última generación de los Black tampoco escapa de su maldición. / Viñetas.
1. De ahora en adelante

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, qué lástima.

* * *

**De ahora en adelante**

_Andrómeda Tonks_

* * *

_De ahora en adelante ya no eres Black._

Andrómeda se obliga a recordárselo una y otra vez. Se ha casado con Ted y ha elegido su destino. Ella misma es dueña de él. A pesar de todo, no extraña la casa Black, donde se crío y donde compartió todo con sus hermanas. No extraña los gritos de la última temporada, y los silencios de las comidas.

De ahora en adelante, se dice una y otra vez. Ya no puede volver y no le importa.

Sin embargo sabe que lo Black se lleva en la sangre y no puede evadirlo. Es su herencia; y aunque ya no pertenezca a la familia, aunque su propia madre haya borrado su nombre del árbol genealógico, no puede olvidar de donde viene. Se lleva en la sangre ella lo quiera o no. Porque lo Black se lleva hasta la médula de los huesos y habrá cosas para las que ella siempre siga perteneciendo a su familia.

De ahora en adelante ya no perteneces a la familia. No tienes padres, ni hermanos.

Y eso sí le importa.

Bella, Drómeda, Cissy. A pesar de sus diferencias, se querían. A pesar de la sed de sangre de Bellatrix, que deseo cazar muggles y matarlos, torturar a los sangre sucia y unirse a los Mortífagos, Andrómeda sabe que no va a poder evitar extrañarla un poco; y eso le divierte y la desconsuela a partes iguales. Porque ella también va a extrañar a sus padres y a sus hermanas. A las risas espontáneas de Cissy en la mesa y la rectitud de Bella.

—Drómeda —musita Ted. Su esposa ha estado mirando a la venta desde hace casi cinco minutos y le preocupa lo que pueda estar pensando, porque una parte de él sabe de qué familia proviene y le asusta—, ¿pasa algo? —sonríe tenuemente, para su esposa, pero ella no se da la vuelta, ni siquiera parece notar su prescencia y Ted se extraña.

De ahora en adelante. Esa frase pesaba, mucho. Andrómeda Tonks suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Ted la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Me recordaba que de ahora en adelante, soy una Tonks —suspiró.

Y entonces ya no quedó duda de que una parte de ella (la más Black) siempre extrañaría la mansión donde se había criado, la cama mullida en la que dormía cada noche y la sonrisa de su padre cuando ella le daba un motivo para sentirse orgulloso.

De ahora en adelante, vuelve a pensar y finalmente deja de otear el infinito para concentrarse en lo que ahora es su vida.


	2. Sentido común

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, qué lástima.

* * *

**Sentido común**

_Sirius Black_

* * *

El sentido común le dice a Sirius que lo que debe hacer es suplicarle al sombrero seleccionador que lo ponga en Slytherin. Porque si no será la vergüenza la toda la familia e interiormente no quiere serlo; le aterroriza no ser reconocido por algo. Pero a la vez quiere rebelarse contra su madre y su padre y hacer lo que le venga en gana. Y no sabe qué hacer.

—Black, Sirius —llama la profesora McGonagall y entonces ya no tiene tiempo de pensar en nada.

Ni sentido común ni su idea de rebelarse.

Se pone el sombrero seleccionador, pero este no dice absolutamente nada durante el primer minuto. Es el chico que más tiempo va a pasar allí sentado mientras su prima Narcissa lo mira como si quisiera hacerle raxos X. Lucius Malfoy lo mira burlón, pero no comenta nada, porque sabe que es el primo de Narcissa y no quiere molestarla. Sin embargo cronometra el tiempo…

"Así que un Black"

Sirius se queda en blanco, después de casi un minuto el sombrero ha decidido hablarle No piensa nada, está totalmente en blanco.

"Podrías hacer buen papel en Slytherin…", comenta el sombrero y Sirius está a punto de suplicar que no lo mande a esa casa, pero no se atreve a decir nada, "pero me parece que no… Slytherin no te conviene".

Su sentido común y práctico vuelve y le grita que para no recibir una vociferadora pida que lo manden a Slytherin y ya está. Pero no es capaz de pedirlo, tiene muchas más ganas de contrariar por primera vez lo que le digan sus padres y de elegir el mismo su destino. Le apetece por primera vez no tener a su madre siempre vigilándolo y a su padre siempre reprendiéndolo.

"Entonces, me parece que irás a…", vuelve a decir el sombrero seleccionador y entonces Sirus Black ya no piensa en nada.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

La sala se queda en silencio un momento, pero después James Potter comienza a aplaudir y después de él toda la mesa de los colores escarlata. Sirius sonríe nervioso y se dirige hasta allí. Ve como su prima se le queda mirando como diciéndole "te matarán por esto" y por un momento no le importa.

Sin embargo, no tiene una buena cara y James es el primero en notarlo.

—¿Por qué la cara?

Sirius piensa en qué decir y finalmente responde.

—Rompí la tradición. Me parece que mañana un sobre rojo llamado vociferadora estará aquí gritándome.


	3. Equipaje

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Equipaje**

_Sirius Black_

* * *

Sirius Black a los dieciséis años no se detiene a pensar en el equipaje. Agarra unas cuantas mudas de ropa y las mete en la mochila desordenadamente. Hace que entre un abrigo de invierno en la mochila y echo un vistazo a la ropa que queda. Deja un traje que odia y que a veces le obligaban a usar en las reuniones de los Black, un abrigo viejísimo heredado de su padre y ropa que le ha comprado su madre. No la va a extrañar.

Ve una foto de él con James, Remus y Peter y por un momento lamenta haberla pegado a la pared porque va a tener que dejarla allí. Sin embargo sabe que aquel cuarto va a quedar inservible el resto de sus días por todos los estandartes de Gryffindor, las chicas casi desnudas de los posters muggles que le causa repulsión y los posters de una banda de rock muggle.

Su madre va a odiar aquella habitación y él sonríe.

—¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! —oye el grito de su madre y no le preocupa. Se va a largar y pronto su nombre estará quemado del tapiz de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Mira una vez más la mochila donde intenta meter todas sus pertenecías. Toma su baúl de Hogwarts con todos sus libros. Vacila mirando la guitarra, nunca ha aprendido a tocarla bien, pero fue un capricho que compró para fastidiar a sus padres y no está dispuesto a dejarla allí.

—¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA!

«Claro que puedo», piensa, pero no lo dice en voz alta porque no le apetece que sus padres lo molestan más de lo necesario. Quiere salir rápido.

Finalmente toma el baúl, la mochila y la guitarra, todo su equipaje y sale pisando fuerte. Su madre intenta impedirle la salida (no en vano es el primogénito), pero no le preocupa que atienda a razones. A Walburga no le interesa eso en lo más mínimo. Sirius sabe que quiere conservarlo cueste lo que cueste, casarlo con alguna bruja con buen apellido y mantenerlo atado para siempre. Pero él ya no está dispuesto a ser la oveja negra de la familia nunca más.

—¡SIRIUS, ESCUCHAME! —grita de nuevo su madre. «Adora gritar», piensa Sirius un momento—. ¡Te quedarás en esta casa!

—¡NO! —le responde él con otro grito. No es la primera vez que Sirius le ha gritado a su madre, pero si la primera que lo hace con tanta fuerza y decisión. Walburga Black vacila un momento y eso basta para que Sirius la empuje a empellones y salga de la casa.

Fuer llueve, pero no le importa.

Va con el equipaje a cuestas.


	4. No tiene sentido

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**No tiene sentido**

_Bellatrix Lestrange & Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

—No tiene sentido, Bella, no lo tiene —chilla Cissy, pero su hermana no se inmuta en lo más mínimo. Para su hermana sí que tiene sentido y Narcissa no tiene ni la más remota idea de por qué. Bella acaba de casarse con Rodulphus Lestrange hace unos días y está de visita. En cierto modo, ha dejado de pertenecer a la familia Black.

Pero está allí.

—Sí que lo tiene, Cissy, deja de chillar —dice Bella. No sonríe y eso le hace pensar a ella que tal vez "no tiene sentido nada de eso"— o papá se molestará por qué haces ruido.

—Ya no hay ruido en esta casa —dice Narcissa fieramente—. No me parece que padre vaya a molestarse por un poco.

Se quedan mirándose un momento ambas. No son parecidas. Narcissa es rubia y Bellatrix tiene el cabello oscuro. Los ojos de Cissy era claros y algunas veces vivaces, y los de Bella eran oscuros y hundidos. Contrastaban. Antes, en medio de ellas estaba Andrómeda, que siempre conseguía que dejaran de pelearse y que hicieras las paces.

Pero ahora ya no había nadie.

Y no tenía sentido.

—No tiene sentido —insiste Cissy.

—Claro que lo tiene. Se enamoró de ese estúpido y se fue —contestó Bella—. ¿Lo ves? Tiene un perfecto sentido.

—No lo tiene —dice una vez más Cissy.

—Sí —espeta Bella. Comienza a enojarse.

—Antes Drómeda nos paraba cuando empezábamos a pelear —dice Cissy y entonces Bellatrix cae en la cuenta de que es cierto. Si Drómeda estuviera allí ellas no estarían peleando. Entonces piensa que tal vez su hermana tiene razón.

No tiene sentido.

Porque están fragmentadas.

No tiene sentido que estén allí paradas peleando, porque Drómeda no está para contenerlas. Bellatrix no contesta y Narcissa sonríe triunfal un momento, sólo un momento, y después su cara de funeral vuelve a asomarse. Piensa que a mamá no le gustaría vera así, porque repite todo el día que no hay que estar tristes por Andrómeda, al fin y al cabo ha dejado de ser una Black. Pero Druella está triste.

Porque no tiene sentido.


	5. Cinco minutos

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Cinco minutos**

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

* * *

Son cinco minutos. Cinco minutos bastan para consolidar su gloria y su desgracia. Bellatrix Black agitó la varita y se rió. Rodolphus estaba detrás de ella cubriéndole la retaguardia, protegiéndola; a veces no se lo demostraba, pero estaba seguro de que la quería más a que a nada en el mundo. Pero ella necesitaba las maldiciones, necesitaba la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo, necesitaba al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡_Crucio_! —grito ella.

Alice Longbottom se retorció gritando y Belatrix sonrió. La había torturado por mucho tiempo y estaba segura de que no saldría de eso. Rodolphus veía a su esposa.

Ninguno de los dos pudieron ver en cuanto entraron los aurores. ¿Quién los había alertado? ¿Por qué? Rodolphus se dio la vuelta en cuando su hermano Rabastan, empezó a dar voces de alarma, pues él estaba de frente a la puerta.

Barty Crouch Jr. fue el primero en caer.

No había pasado ni un minuto, pero a Bellatrix no le costó mucho escabullirse. Rodolphus fue detrás de ella. Eran sólo ellos tres ya, pero Bellatrix aun sonreía y eestaba segura de que podrían salir de aquello. Lanzó maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero era obvio que eran demasiados. No importaba. Bellatrix Lestrange era invencible. Y Rodolphus, mientras la veía, también.

Un minuto.

—¡No importa que mueran! —gritó uno de los aurores. Se habían dado cuenta de que sus adversaron eran difíciles—. ¡Pero intenten atraparlos vivos cueste lo que cueste!

Bellatrix desarmó y aturdió a uno de los aurores. Rodolphus mató a otro con un tiro de suerte. Bellatrix se consideraba casi invencible y en aquel momento, lo era.

Dos minutos.

Han caído dos aurores. Pero también ha caído Rabastan. Ahora es sólo es la pareja Lestrange la que pelea contra todos los aurores y han perdido un poco de esperanza. Pero Bellatrix se obliga a permanecer impasible y seguir luchando. Si cae ella, caen los dos.

Tres minutos.

Cuatro minutos.

Bellatrix sigue luchando hasta el último minuto. Lanza maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y ha conseguido hacer que dos aurores más caigan. Rodolphus hace caer a otro y sonríe triunfal.

Entonces, cae él.

Bellatrix es la última en caer. Cuando ve caer a su marido tiene una pequeña vacilación. Sólo una pequeña vacilación. Y entonces, cuando se dispone a seguir peleando, cae ella también.

Cinco minutos.

Eso basto para hacer caer la gloria de Bellatrix Lestrange.


	6. Es culpa del frío

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Es culpa del frío**

_Regulus Black_

* * *

Regulus se dice que es culpa del frío pero sabe que no es así.

Está aterrado.

¡No!

¡No! No puede estarlo.

Mira por la ventana y su mirada se tiñe de nostálgica, porque esa tarde, al volver a casa, ya nada es igual. Ahora tiene una marca con una serpiente y una calavera en su antebrazo izquierdo y le pertenecía a su Amo. Al Señor Tenebroso, a Lord Voldemort. Esos eran sus ideales, está seguro, pero no puede evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío. Ligero, pero lo siente.

Es culpa del frío, se dice.

Sólo el frío, pero la verdad es que está muerto de miedo. Antes, cuando era niño Sirius siempre estaba con él. Aunque chocaban, se llevaban bien y Sirius siempre lo protegía. Entonces terminó en Gryffindor y se distanciaron.

Es culpa del frío, insiste. Pero sabe que no lo es y que está aterrado. Esa es la verdad.

—¿Regulus? —es su madre y va en bata, se asoma—. ¿Sigues despierto?

—Ya me acuesto.

—No tardes. —Oye los pasos de su madre alejándose. Y suspira mientras siente otro escalofrío. Y sabe que no es culpa del frío.

Apaga la luz y se tumba en la cama. Aun después de ponerse varios cobertores, siente otro escalofrío. «Es culpa de frío», piensa, pero sabe que no lo es. Porque en su cama ya no hace frío. Está terriblemente aterrado y lo sabe. Se pregunta qué dirá Bellatrix de oír sus pensamientos; tal vez entonces su prima diría que no era merecedor de esa marca.

Es culpa del frío, insiste.

Y acaba por creérselo antes de dormir, porque un mortífago no puede tener miedo.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	7. Encanto

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling les puso un nombre. Yo escribo sobre ellos.

* * *

**Encanto**

_Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

Narcissa sabe que posee un encanto natural, por el que cualquier hombre mataría. Sabe que Lucius está loco por ella, pero a ella le gusta tenerlo bien atado. Le gusta que él la encuentre encantadora y le gusta enojarse con él cuando ve a otras chicas. Le gusta que Lucius le asegure que es la única y que nunca habrá más. Porque Narcissa es adolescente y necesita sentirse querida. Lucius la ama más a nada en el mundo y ella le cree porque se lo dice cada que la ve.

Narcissa sabe que posee ese encanto natural y no hace nada para evitar a los hombres. Lucius se pone celoso, pero ella le asegura que él es el único y esa es la verdad. No ha habido otro nunca, porque Narcissa ama a Lucius y está dispuesta a convertirse en una Malfoy, una de las más ricas y poderosas familias después de los Black, y a darle un hijo rubio de ojos claros que sea el fiel retrato de su padre.

Narcissa no sabe en qué consiste ese encanto.

Y tampoco le importa.

Le importa que vuelva locos a los hombres y que hace que Lucius esté orgulloso y celoso a la vez. Orgulloso de tener a la novia más linda, de una buena familia… de ser el afortunado que está con la chica más afortunada. Celoso de que todos los hombres la miren, de que se queden babeando cuando ven ondearse su largo y perfecto cabello rubio.

Narcissa posee ese encanto y está orgullosa de él.

—Siempre te ves encantadora —le dice Lucius cuando llega con ella. Ella ya lleva cinco minutos esperándole y está segura de que se los va a hacer pagar.

—Te has tardado cinco minutos —reprocha, pero aún así sonríe.

—Mereció la pena haberme tardado tanto. —Lucius sonrié—. Me apetece preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Narcissa. Es cortante, pero planea hacerle pagar muy bien sus cinco minutos que ha estado esperándole.

—¿Te apetece convertirte en una Malfoy? —Lucius saca una cajita y enseña un anillo muy ornamentado, de oro, que antes perteneció a su madre—. Narcissa Black, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Entonces Narcissa sonríe, se olvida de los cinco minutos.

Tiene ese encanto y va a amarrar a Lucius de por vida con él. Se rie antes de contestar.

—Sí —dice. Y lo besa.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	8. Una rosa roja

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Una rosa roja**

_Andrómeda Tonks_

* * *

Druella Black solía contar que su marido la había conquistado con una rosa roja. Se lo contaba una y otra vez a sus hijas y en esos momentos parecía estar verdaderamente feliz. Su esposo correspondía con una tenue sonrisa y después la vida en la mansión Black volvía a ser la misma. A Narcissa, Lucius la conquistó él con joyas, toda clase de pendientes, collares y gemas. A Bellatrix, Rodolphus le dio un pañuelo de la familia Lestrange, un anillo y un apellido. Pero Adrómeda siempre estuvo esperando la rosa roja, porque estaba convencida de que aquel que se la ofreciera era su príncipe azul.

Bella solía decirle que bajara la cabeza de las nubes y se concentrara en buscar un marido con un buen apellido, porque después iban a estar todos pillados y finalmente su hermana se convertiría en una solterona. Narcissa no decía nada, pero oía con los ojos abiertos las aspiraciones de su hermana. Y básicamente, todo se reducía a una flor muy especial: una rosa roja.

Antes estuvo convencida de que Antonin Dolohov era el adecuado. Durante mucho tiempo había sido su mejor prospecto (todo lo contrario a Rabastan Lestrange). Pero no le ofreció nunca una rosa roja.

Eso era lo único que ella pedía. No importaba de quien. Pero quería una rosa roja.

Entonces conoció a Ted.

Ted era un hijo de muggles y Andrómeda estaba segura de que su familia jamás lo aceptaría, así que jamás intentó presentárselos. No importaba mucho. Ted era un muchacho algo flacucho y desgarbado con conversación interesante y una voz que hubiera opacado a la de los mismos ángeles. O eso era lo que veía Andrómeda.

Pero seguía deseando que la conquistaran con una rosa roja.

Como a su madre. Druella Black solía contar que había sido en un baile de máscaras y que justo al finalizar la velada, el que ahora era su marido le había regalado una rosa roja recién cortada. Eso bastó para conquistarla, porque tres meses después ya estaban casados.

Esa era la historia favorita de Andrómeda, mientras que Bellatrix decía que sólo eran patrañas.

En aquel mismo momento, Ted le extendió algo y se lo ofreció.

Primero se fijo en la sonrisa de Ted y vio que era radiante.

Entonces bajó la vista.

En la mano de Ted Tonks había una rosa roja y un anillo.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	9. En llamas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**En llamas**

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

* * *

Todo estaba en llamas.

Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía.

Los muggles corrían de un lado para otro intentando adivinar que sucedía. Entretanto, los mortífagos atacaban sin piedad, por pura diversión. Ninguno tenía idea de que el fin de su amo estaba cerca y estaban en la cumbre del poder.

En llamas.

El edificio de apartamentos en el centro de Londres había empezado a arder hacía dos horas y los bomberos no podían hacer nada por él. Incluso la lluvia (que había sido breve) había sido inútil.

Bellatrix sonreía. Ella había prendido la primera llamarada (aunque la idea de entretenerse un poco había sido de Lucius) y desde entonces no había parado de sonreír; incluso ignoraba un poco a su marido. Le divertía ver a los muggles intentando salvarse, porque los consideraba poco menos que animales.

Necesitaba sentirse así.

Eufórica.

Feliz hasta límites insospechados.

Ni siquiera Rodolphus la hacía sentirse así.

Se acerco un poco más a la zona de peligro, a pesar de que Rodolphus intentó detenerla tomándola de un brazo, pero ella se zafó. Si la veían, después creerían que había sido producto de su imaginación por el humo y la desesperación.

Y sí la veían y sabían lo que habían visto, los mataría. Con un _Avada Kedavra_ certero y no habría más problemas.

Vio el edificio en llamas y rio.

Nadie le prestó atención. Los muggles podían ser bastante estúpidos cuando querían.

Rodolphus se acercó hasta ella y está vez si alcanzó a jalarala y hacerla para atrás, evitando que alguien la viera y la fichara como sospechosa.

—¿Estás loca? —siseó.

—No, ¡estoy más cuerda que nunca! —volvió a reír, eufórica. Rodolphus la abrazó y la alzó en vilo mientras daba vueltas con ella. Verla feliz lo hacía sentirse bien, lo hacía sentirse igual.

Había terminado por aceptar que él no era todo para ella. Que ella necesitaba aquella pequeña diversión para estar completa y no dudaba en complacerla nunca. Era feliz cuando ella era feliz.

El edificio seguía en llamas.

Así continuaría cuando no quedaran cimientos que se incendiaran; se pararía sólo cuando ya no hubiera sobrevivientes entre las ruinas.

Bellatrix sonreía.


	10. Vuelta atrás

**Disclaimer: R**egulus Black y la nota citada son de una rica llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Vuelta atrás**

_Regulus Black_

* * *

—Cuéntame todo lo que te hizo hacer, Kreacher —había pedido Regulus. Kreacher se lo había contado. Y finalmente, después de arduas investigaciones, había averiguado que era lo que el Señor Tenebrosa escondía en esa cueva. Aquello que iba a hacer valía por una vuelta a atrás, porque sabía que iba a morir.

Toda una vida de servicio o la muerte.

Se estaba echando hacia atrás y poco le importaba.

Tomó el guardapelo falso entre sus manos y suspiró. Poco después llamaría a Kreacher y le indicaría que lo llevara allí a donde su amo lo había llevado y lo había hecho ingerir ese líquido que lo había dejado tan enfermo. Y después, moriría.

Su primera y última gran traición.

Regulus siempre había sido más sumiso que su hermano, siempre había sido mucho más influenciable. Y por eso, no le costó mucho ser convencido por su prima para entrar en las filas de los mortífagos cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ahora conocía un gran secreto e iba a traicionarlos a todos.

Tan joven. _Tan pronto_. Sabía que iba a morir, y lo había aceptado, pero por otra parte, se horrorizaba de que su vida terminase tan pronto.

Suspiró. Volvió a mirar el guardapelo, pero ese objeto no le resolvió ninguna de sus dudas. La principal de ellas, ¿por qué yo? Miró el pedazo de pergamino que había escrito, dirigiéndose a su amo:

_Al Señor Oscuro:  
__Sé que moriré mucho antes de que usted lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el verdadero Horcrux y tengo la intención de destruirlo en cuanto pueda.  
Afronto la muerte en la esperanza de que cuando encuentre su igual usted será mortal una vez más.  
R. A. B._

Sin embargo, allí tampoco encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas. Dobló el pergamino y lo metió en el guardapelo. Siempre era pronto para morir; siempre era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. En su brazo relucía la marca, completamente negra; tal vez en unos días sería un manchón. Siempre le sucedía aquello cuando el Señor Tenebroso tenía grandes planes.

—Kreacher —llamó. El elfo acudió presuroso, en espera de órdenes—. Quiero que me lleves a donde te llevó el Señor Tenebroso —pidió.

Una vuelta atrás.

Una traición.

Kreacher le tomó la mano y se desapareció con él. La caída del señor tenebroso acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Este es el final de la historia que comienza con la primera traición al Toujours Pur en la última generación de los Black y termina, quizá, con el principio de la caída de Lord Voldemort. **


End file.
